FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a series of novel silicone polymers containing both fluorine and alkylene oxide groups. This class of compounds provides breathable barriers when applied to textiles and paper. These barriers allow for the passage of water and air through the barrier, but do not allow for the passage of oils. The presence of (a) silicone backbone, (b) a fluorine containing pendant group and (c) a separate dimethicone copolyol group containing a free polar hydroxyl group is critical to the functionality of the molecule. If the fluorine containing group is lacking in the molecule, the desired impermeability to oil is not achieved. If the polar hydroxyl containing group is lacking in the molecule, the barrier is impermeability to both water and oil. If the fluorine is present in the same pendant group as the hydroxyl group the desired barrier is not achieved. Only when the correct combination of groups are placed in the molecule is the desired material achieved. By "oil" we mean water insoluble materials including triglycerides like soybean oil, refined oils like motor oil, and silicone oil.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound and an allyl alcohol alkoxylate.
The compounds find application in a variety of applications, most importantly the textile and paper. The differentially permeable barrier is of interest for diapers and a variety of other non-woven paper applications.